HP Chapter 3
by HarryPotterLover90210
Summary: Harry saves Ginny and Hermione. He finds out whats in the book and Voldemort and Bellatrix are on the loose.


Harry Potter and Voldemort's Return

Chapter 3

I sighed and watched Ginny as she ran into the field. I thought to myself that I should follow her and see what the book was about. So I did. I ran into the field quietly. I hid behind a tall bush of grass. There was Ginny and Hermione sitting and talking. "These are all the letters he's sent me." Hermione sighed and looked at the book. "He is so romantic!" What? "I know isn't he?" Hermione and Ginny laughed. "I wish I had a boyfriend like that." Ginny looked at her. "You will soon Hermione. I hear Ron is totally in love with you." Hermione blushes. "Really?" Ginny laughs. "Really!" Hermione took the book. "He says he's going to Hogwarts." Ginny franticly grabbed the book and eyed the letter. "Finally! I wrote him a letter and told him about Hogwarts he replied and said No. Now he says yes?! Finally!" Hermione grabbed the book and closed it. "What's his name again?" Ginny looked at her like she was stupid. "William." Hermione laughed. "I can't wait to meet him". Ginny laughed. They got up and walked toward the bush were I was standing behind. "Harry was trying to look at the book." Hermione tossed the book in the air. "Well? Did you give him it?" At this point I started walking as fast as I could toward the house. Ginny stopped. "Did you hear footsteps?" Hermione sighed and put a hand on Ginny's back. "No I didn't your just hearing things." Ginny smiled. " Yeah that's what it is." They kept walking. I was almost to the house when I heard Ron call my name. "Harry! Get back in the house. The Emergency Wizards called and said that all people should be in their houses Bellatrix and Voldemort are on the loose." I stopped right there by the door to the kitchen and looked at the window Ron's head was sticking out. "Don't stand there like an idiot Harry! Get in here!" Then his head went back in the window. Harry looked back and didn't see Hermione or Ginny behind him. He waited. The sky turned blackish gray. Lightening was hitting electrical poles. He waited for Hermione or Ginny to be in his sight for 10 minutes. He got worried so he walked into the field. When I got to where they were sitting the first time they weren't there. Then I walked around the tree were they were sitting on before. No sign. I looked one more time and there they were. Tied to the tree on the other side. Their eyes closed. I ran over to them and untied them and suddenly they woke up. I panicked. "Who did this to you?" Ginny sat up. "I don't. I couldn't make out their faces. But I know there was two of them." Hermione sat up. "Their faces were weird. One had a mask and the other had a human face." I looked at both of them. "Lets go." They got up quickly and we ran out of the field. When we got in Mrs. Weasley looked worried. "You scared me to death! What happened? Why were you out there so long? Did you know Bellatrix and Voldemort are on the loose?" Ginny walked up to her mom. "Mom we know they're on the loose. But nothing happened. We just sat under the tree practicing our spells right Hermione?" Hermione nodded. "Yes." Mrs. Weasley looked Ginny in the eye. "You better not be telling a lie to me." Ginny looked her in the eye. " I'm just telling the truth." Mrs. Weasley sighed and walked to the stove. "Lunch will be done soon." At that note Hermione and Ginny ran upstairs giggling and talking about what just happened. Mrs. Weasley laughed. "Does Ginny know that I know she's telling me a lie and that I know what happened?" I stepped toward the stairs. " I don't think so." Mrs. Weasley looked at me. "Good." Then she turned back to the stove. Then I presumed that I should go up to Ron's bedroom. When I got into Ron's bedroom he was looking outside at the violent thunder rolling across the hills. "What happened? I told you to come in." I looked at Ron. "I know." Ron sighed and sat on the floor. "You saved them didn't you?" I sat down on the floor. "Yes. I had to. Voldemort and Bellatrix are on the loose and they know that the people I'm friends with are close to me and that's weakness in their eyes." Ron slouched. "What did they do to Ginny and Hermione?" I sat up. " Tied them to a tree." Ron brushed something off his shoulder. "That's it?" I looked at him. "Yeah that's it. But I did have a dream about-" Ron cut me off. "More dreams?" I looked at my shoes. "Yes Ron! Now listen. Voldemort was holding a girls neck and I was sitting on the ground and he kept yelling Potter fight back, and then a death eater came toward me and that's when it ended." Ron looked at me. "That means something right?" I looked at him like he was stupid. "Of course it does you idiot!" Then Mrs. Weasley yelled, "Lunch is ready!" We quickly got up and ran downstairs to see Ginny and Hermione sitting at the table eating lunch.


End file.
